With development of wireless data services and proliferation of mobile network solutions, the concept of a cell in a mobile network is gradually changing. In addition to a traditional macro cellular base station with wide coverage, there also appears a micro cellular base station (Micro base station), a pico cellular base station (Pico base station), and even a femto cellular base station (Femto base station), which cover a hot spot and an indoor area. The micro cellular base station, pico cellular base station, and femto cellular base station are collectively called a small cell base station. Due to limited coverage of the small cell base station, both installation density and the number of small cell base stations are much greater than those of macro cell base stations.
In the prior art, working staff generally determine a neighbor relationship between base stations by experience and according to a geographical location at which a base station is installed, so as to configure a scrambling code and a neighboring cell for each base station. Because both the installation density and the number of small cell base stations are relatively large, if the working personnel continue to leverage their experience and a geographical location of each base station to determine a neighbor relationship between base stations in a continuous coverage area, the determining process is labor-intensive and prone to errors, which greatly affects accuracy of subsequent scrambling code configuration and neighboring cell configuration for each base station.